Visitor
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: This is years after Derek leaves the BAU, a visitor show up at his door.
1. Chapter 1

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Visitor

He answered the knock at his front door; as he wasn't expecting anyone he was slightly confused.

A young man of about 18 years of age stood on his front porch. He looked slightly familiar, but he couldn't place the recognition that he felt. He was a tall, wiry young man with blonde hair and brown eyes. His slight half smile was secured with a small dimple.

"May I help you?"

"Mr. Derek Morgan?"

"That would be me," he replied with a raised eyebrow.

With a small chuckle the young man spoke, "She was absolutely right in calling that one."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. Who are you? Who sent you?"

"My parents suggested that I stop in to meet you before my classes start for the semester. Can I come in? I'll explain it all there."

"Sure, come in."

He close the door behind them and signals for the young man to follow him into the kitchen, where he offers him a bottled water.

The young man accepted, mainly just to have something to do with his hands.

"So, you want to tell me who your parents are?"

"How about I start with my name, I am Derek Gideon Reid."

"Spencer has a son? Why didn't he ever tell me?"

"Well, Mr. Morgan, he and my Mom were hurt badly when you left. You never called, answered any of their emails. You changed your number. They found comfort in each other. When she found out she was pregnant, mom wanted to tell you, but you were no longer her best friend. You cut all ties with them."

"Penelope..." He closed his eyes and tipped his head back.

"They wanted me to find out how you are and how Hank is, they haven't seen him since his birth."

"Tell them that he's doing great."

"With all due respect, sir, you should call them and tell them yourself. I would wait until after five to call, that way they'll both be home. I know my brothers have practice until eight tonight and my little sister has her violin lessons from 4-6, so no one will be able to interrupt your conversation."

"How many siblings do you have? Three younger brothers and our surprise baby sister. She looks just like Mom. She's really special though. She is autistic, but Mom has worked miracles with her. Her music, is a sight to behold. It's almost like it's the only time she can really show her emotions. Anyway, here's their number. Give them a call."

They said their goodbyes and he walked him to the door. He decided to call now, it wasn't like anyone else would be calling him or coming over. Savannah had left him and Hank when Hank was fourteen.

"Reid residence."

"May I speak with Spencer or Penelope?"

"Hold on, Pops isn't here right now, let me go get Ma."

After a few moments a very familiar voice came over the line.

"This is Penelope Reid."

"It's been too long, Baby Girl..."

A/N Okay, little cheesy, but you see after CBS broke my heart and leaving us without the most epic relationship ever, I came up with this.

Oh, on a side note...I sorta own Derek Gideon. I have a twenty two year old nephew with that name, and it works for a child of Garcia and Reid.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

To those that don't agree with this story, that it's just not possible; in real life it is very possible. This is Fanfiction, and I'm just twisting a story. You don't have to read it, no one is making you. As a matter of fact, I would prefer if you didn't. If I start to read something that I can't have on open mind about, I back out. I don't even leave a review.

To those who enjoyed the first chapter, thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it and have asked for more.

Visitor

"It's been to long, Baby Girl."

"Derek Morgan,I... I don't even know what to say. After the wedding and birth of Hank, you just disappeared on us. What happened with you? What did we do?"

"Pen, I'm going to be in Virginia beginning Friday for a week. Hank, is starting a new job, and I promised to be there for his first week. I would like to get together and talk this over with you and Reid."

"Why don't you and Hank come to dinner on Sunday? We haven't seen him since his birth."

"We'll be there. Hank's girlfriend may be with us."

"That's fine. I'll let Spence know."

After they hung up, he felt lost. He was unsure what to do. He was going to be there, but he knew it wouldn't be the same as before. Things had changed. He wasn't the same man that left the BAU.

How was he to explain exactly what had transpired to make him pull away from his friends? He had a hard time understanding it himself. He pushed them all away, eventually even Savannah left him.

His biggest worry was telling Penelope, his Baby Girl. She had the biggest heart, and his fear was that this would destroy her. He has been fighting this demon alone.

He was having a hard to reconciling Spencer and Penelope being together, yet it made sense in a way. They both probably had a need to find comfort in missing their mutual friend. They both had very little family, and when everyone began to drift away from them, they felt it more profoundly then most.

He sat down with a heavy sigh. It felt as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He knew he needed to call Hank and make sure that he and Mari could go to the Reid home for dinner on Sunday. He knew he needed to begin packing for his trip back to the town that has haunted him for years.

He'll never forget what happened when he left the BAU office for the last time. It was burned into his brain. The arguments that had resulted from that one slip have gone down into the history books. He wasn't sure what made him agree to the stipulations that were then placed on his marriage.

There was a reason that Hank had been his and Savannah's only child. He had tried for 14 years to save what they had, but in the end it wasn't enough. She still left them. If he had listened to his mom, he might've been happy with his life. He could have had the one thing he wanted most in the world. The one woman he'd loved with all of himself.

He grabbed his phone and dialed his sons number. It's late enough in the day that he should be home. He listened to it ring, trying to gather his thoughts as he waited for the familiar voice of his child.

"Hey, Pops! What has you calling me tonight?"

"Would you and Mari be available for diner with your godparents on Sunday?"

"We don't have any plans, so I don't see why not. Let me run it by Mari first. I've never meet Spencer or Penelope and I would really like to meet them before I start at Quantico. I'm sure they would have some questions with the name Morgan popping up.

"What brought all of this up? I mean, I thought you had a falling out and didn't speak with either of them."

"Their oldest son stopped by and, well we had a conversation."

"They have a kid? I thought they weren't a couple?"

"Apparently, they have a few children together and are married. I need to explain a few things to them and to you. I should have done it a long time ago, but I let things go for too long."

"Does this have to do with why Mom left?"

Derek heaved a huge sigh. He should have known. Hank could read people from a mile away.

"That's only part of it. I made so many mistakes, and it's time I faced them. I'll explain it all at diner."

"Are you sure you want Mari there?"

"She's about to become part of our family. She should hear it too. I can't keep this a secret any longer."

"Okay, Dad, we'll come to diner."

They continued their conversation for another hour before they said their goodbyes.

Derek grabbed a beer from the fridge, and sat out on his back deck. He looked up at the bright, full moon. He couldn't help but relive that night. that single moment that cost him everything.

With his head hung low, and his face in his hands he morned the loss of all the good things he once had in life.

A/N this felt like a good place to stop. It will most likely only be 4 to 5 chapters long. Derek's reasoning will be coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Visitor

Derek was at the luggage carousel waiting on Hank. He was picking him up. He smiled as he spotted his father's namesake. Hank was about two inches taller than him and looked a lot like his late grandfather, but his smile was pure Derek.

"Hey, Pop. It's been too long. I'm glad you finally came."

"I know how tough the first week with the FBI is, and how I wished to have someone with me. Let's not discuss that now, though. What are the big plans for this weekend,other than diner?"

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

He shook his head and with a small smirk he followed his to son to the car. The drive took about thirty minutes. Derek became engrossed in the familiar sights. He didn't even notice the apartment building they pulled up too.

"Hank, what are we doing here?"

"This is where Mari lives. I promised we'd pick her up on the way to my house. Want to come up with me?

"Her place is wild. She has a beaded curtain to her bedroom and purple walls. It was like that when she moved in. She loved it so much that she refused to change it."

"I'll come up," Derek replied softly. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach, that he knew exactly which apartment they were going to. He froze at the steps where she had been shot.

"Pen..."

"Dad, are you alright?"

Derek shook his head to clear it and nodded. He knew that if he spoke in that moment, everything would come tumbling out. This was not the time or place. He needed to be there for his son. He took a deep breath and follow him to the very place that he had given his heart away.

They entered the apartment, and he was glad to find that isn't wasn't the one she had actually lived in. It was on the first floor instead. He felt relief flood through him. He chuckled a little when he saw that it was a different shade of purple, and the bead were in what seemed to be a macrame curtain.

"Mari, we're here." Hank called out. The woman that walked out surprised him. She was a short blonde, with curves and cat eye glasses. If he didn't know better, he would have thought he was seeing his Baby Girl all over again.

"Mr. Morgan, it's so good to finally meet you in person! Hank has told me so much about you, and I feel like I've known you forever," She said as she came up to him.

"Please, call me Derek. I'm happy to finally be meeting you as well."

Just then a little girl who couldn't be more than 8 years old came into view. She was eyeing him up.

"Who is this beautiful young lady?"

"This is Daisy, she is my best student. Her Mom is running a few minutes late picking her up. She just called and said she would be here any moment. She got caught up at work, something about a case she is working on."

"You don't mind watching her?"

"No, she is special to me. She is a gifted violinist. She's surpassed everything I can teach her, but we are learning together."

Daisy let out a small squeal when the door opened.

"I'm sorry, I'm late Mar...Derek." The shocked blonde stopped in her tracks.

"Baby Girl," he whispered softly.

"Dad, you know Mrs. Reid?"

He didn't answer his son. He couldn't help but stare at the woman. His best friend, a woman he hadn't spoken to in over two decades. He closed his eyes and his head rolled back on his shoulders. He wasn't ready for this.

"Hank, it's so nice to see you again. Mari, I need to hurry home. Spence is coming home tonight and I want to have the house cleaned up."

"Dad? What's going on? How do you know Penelope?"

"Hank, meet your godmother, Penelope, meet your godson."

They all stood there dumbfounded. Daisy began to hum loudly, catching the attention of her mother.

"It's okay baby, we're going home now.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to get her home. She's beginning to get upset. We'll see you all on Sunday."

Penelope and her daughter quickly left after saying goodbye. They all watched the door after she left, with Hank being the one to break the silence.

"I've know Aunt Pen since I've moved here and didn't even know it. How the hell does that even happen?" He asked his Dad.

"You've known her since you moved here?"

"Yeah, my car broke down one day and she pulled up behind me and asked if I needed help. She waited with me until the tow truck arrived and we went for hot chocolate. We've been friends ever since.

"She introduced me to Mari one night when we were going out for dinner and she needed to pick up Daisy. Her son Derek and I shoot hoops, we'll we did. Since he left college that will be few and far between. I guess I know where they got the name from."

"He told me that they named him after me and our friend Gideon. I was surprised to say the least." Derek told his son.

Their conversation ground to a halt as Mari came back in the room from getting her purse.

"Are we ready to head out for diner?" She asked.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot

Visitor

They dropped Derek's belongings at Hanks house. It had been the house that he and Savannah first lived in. The house where he and Penelope would occasionally have their movie nights. The house where it all started to go wrong.

They decided to go to one of the smaller locally owned restaurants. A place he had frequented when he lived in Quantico. They enjoyed it and had a comfortable conversation.

"Dad, Mari and I have some news to share with you. Just please listen before you say anything."

He nodded and watched Hank take Mari's hand and kiss her knuckles. He could see that his son was nervous.

Hank cleared his throat and never took his eyes off of Mari as he spoke. "Dad, you're going to be a Grandpa. Mari and I are having a baby."

"That is the best news I have heard in a long time. When's my grandbaby going to be here?"

"Around Thanksgiving. You're not upset?"

"No, this is exactly what our little family needs. What did your mom have to say about it?"

"She's not talking to us. She made some nasty comments about how I'm just like you and she said some nasty things about Mari. Calling her white trash. I never knew she could be so cruel."

"She wasn't always like that."

"Are you going to tell us what happened?"

"It was all my fault. That's what we're going to discuss on Sunday. I only want to do this once, so please be patient with me."

Hank nodded and they resumed eating their meal. The tension was thick in the air around them. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain everything to them. Penelope probably already told Spencer what had transpired between nearly twenty six years ago. Penelope wouldn't keep something like that from her husband. He could only hope, that Spencer didn't hate him too much. There were so many integral parts to this entire mess. Now he will have to own up to it all.

After their meal they all went back to Hanks home. They sat around the kitchen table, one that Penelope had given to him when he first finished working on the house. It felt as though, no matter where he was, she would haunt his memories forever.

He went up to the guest room. The room the had been Penelope's. This was going to be a long week. The memories that they shared in this house. The nightmares that she soothed for him. How he wished he could go back and fix it all.

The next day after lunch he went with Hank to help set up his office. He was surprised to see Hotch and Reid in the bullpen.

Spencer barely acknowledge him. Hotch came over and shook his hand. Welcoming both Him and Hank to Quantico.

"Where will you be working Hank?"

"I'll be down the hall, in the Tech pool to start. Once I'm doing training there I am to be the analyst for counter terrorism."

"Why not the BAU?"

"I don't want to live in my father's footsteps. I was still hearing about his door kicking, ambulance blowing up, days of glory at the academy. This way I'm still part of the FBI, but can make my own way."

"You're in good company, my oldest son, Jack is in Counter Terrorism. I think you'll work together just fine. Morgan, it was good seeing you. I have some paperwork to finish up. Maybe we can get lunch next week."

"That'd be great."

After Hotch walked away Spencer came up and introduced himself to Hank.

"Hurt my wife again, and you'll find out how good of an agent I've become. I'm allowing you in our home tomorrow out of respect for Penelope. If I don't like what you have to say, or if you upset my daughter in any way, you will leave and never darken our doorstep again. Am I clear?" Spencer growled out.

"Crystal."

"Good, we'll be eating at 6:30. This is our address. Daisy goes to bed at eight, that's when you can tell us, what is sure to be a riveting story."

With that parting statement Reid walked off. He had never seen his friend so bitter. The sad part was that he could understand why his friend felt this way. He hadn't contacted him, since he said goodbye.

Soon they were done setting up his office. The drive back to the house was silent. The tension was so thick that a bullet couldn't get through it.

Once the arrived Hank slammed the car door and stormed into the house. Derek wasn't sure what had caused this outburst, but knew it would be best if he gathered his things, called a cab, and checked into a hotel.

Fifteen minutes later Hank was standing in the doorway of the guest bedroom.

"Running away?"

"No, son. I thought it would be best if I stayed at a hotel. I'll leave Monday morning to head back home."

"I wish you would just tell me what the hell is going on. I'm not mad, I'm just upset that you hurt so many people. I would like you to stay here for the entire week. I think we need to discuss this further. I will respect your wishes and wait until diner tomorrow to find out what's going on. "

"I need you to understand that I did my best, to protect you and my friends. I stayed in a loveless marriage for years and even after it ended, I stayed with what had become the status quo."

"Pops, we'll listen to all you have to say after diner tomorrow night. Mari and I are heading to bed. Would you mind helping us move her in here tomorrow before we head over to the Reid house?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Thank you. I'll see you in the morning."

After saying their goodnight, he lay in his bed. He couldn't shut his mind down. He tossed and turn all night. Around six he finally gave up and went down to start coffee and breakfast for everyone.

He helped them get Mari's belongings moved into the house. Soon it was time to head over to the Reid home for diner. His entire back was completely knotted up from nerves.

He raised his hand to knock on the door when Penelope whipped it open. She immediately pulled Mari in for a hug. She greeted Hank in the same fashion. He felt a little gipped she only gave him a cursory nod of her head.

He pulled her aside for a moment."I need to know that it's alright to talk about things that happened between us and why you went into hiding for awhile. I don't know what all you told Spencer."

"I don't keep secrets from my husband. He knows all of it. I told him the night we started dating. I couldn't be in a healthy relationship with him and keep secrets like that. He helped me more than anyone I know. He became my best friend, my lover, father to our oldest, and then my husband. The day you decided that we weren't worth having as friends, was the same day I gave up on you. Spencer was the one who named Gideon. He wanted his oldest to be named after his brother and father, despite how they treated him. If it had been up to me, he wouldn't have been named after you. We need to get into the dinning room. Diner is ready, and Daisy has a routine that we try to stick too."

He follows her into the dinning room and takes the seat left of his son. Grace was said and the food was passed around. He watched how Spencer interacted with Daisy. The older children were at the neighbors house for a cookout. They would be home around ten.

Once everyone had finished eating and cleared the table, he saw Penelope gently take her daughters hand and guide her upstairs. He helped Spencer make a pot of coffee and carry it into the den. Twenty minutes and a half a pot of coffee later, Penelope came back.

"Are you ready to tell us what happened?" Penelope asked.

"She found out the day I left here. I'm not sure how, but she found out about all of it."

"I told you that you should have told her from the get go. I told Spencer before he and I started seeing each other."

Hank looked at the two of them, like they had each sprouted a new head.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Hank growled.

"Hank," Derek began. "You have an older sister. We gave her..."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Visitor

"...we gave her up for adoption. You were born one year later to the day. When your Mom found out, she was livid. Not only did I cheat on her with my best friend, but I never told her about my daughter. When I got home after leaving the BAU for the last time. Savannah confronted me on all of it. She informed me that if I ever spoke to any of my friends from the unit, she would take you from me. She would have too. If I tried to divorce her, she would take you. No matter what I said or did, she would use you as my punishment. When she left, finally, I was still looking over my shoulder. I needed to protect all of you."

"Derek, you need to know that on her eighteenth birthday, Alison contacted me. Spencer and I have met with her. We haven't told her anything about you. If you want to talk to her, I will give you her number. If not, it's your loss. She is an officer with the NYPD.

"I can understand why Savannah was upset, but why did she use Hank that way? No parent should hold an innocent child over the head of the other, just as punishment. In the end, it hurts the child more than either party. We had a drunken one night stand, that resulted in the birth of Alison. We both needed comfort that night and we turned to each other. It wasn't intentional to hurt anyone. I still would like to know how she found out. The only person I told was Spencer and that was a year after you left."

"I told my sister, Des." he whispered.

"And your sister let the cat out of the bag, so to speak. Spence, do you want to add anything here?"

Spencer cleared his throat, "I don't know what to say. I mean, you deliberately cut us all out of your life. Do you know how terrified Penelope was when she told me she was pregnant with our oldest? She was afraid that I would leave her too. She was afraid that I would want her to have an abortion or put the baby up for adoption. She was afraid that I would treat her, the woman that I love, the same way you did. I wouldn't abandon her or our children."

Derek was shocked by the possessive nature of Spencer. The venom in his voice. The hostility in his body language, had Derek in high alert. He knew that Spencer would make it hard on him. After everything that happened with Gideon and Emily; then he played the disappearing act on him. If he was standing in Spencer's shoes, it would be the same.

"Pops, I am actually at a loss of words."

Penelope stood and began to pace. This was something she had always done when she started to feel anxious.

"There's something you're not telling us, I can hear it in your voice." She stated pointedly at Derek.

"When Savannah left me, she told me that if I even thought of speaking to you or anyone for five years after our divorce, she would make sure that the white whore and her bastard child would pay with their lives. I couldn't let that happen. So, I stayed away."

"Why now? We could have helped you. Why come back into our lives now?"

"I had a visitor, turns out he is also my namesake. He talked some sense in me. Your oldest son is a force to be reckoned with, he should be a lawyer. As soon as he left my home, I knew I had to at least reach out. I missed my friends and family."

"You must not have missed us that badly. I mean you stayed away for over twenty years. Even after Savannah left you. Now tell us the rest of it." Penelope growled out.

"The night I left the BAU, she and I were arguing. I yelled at her after she told me she knew about our daughter. I yelled that I married the wrong person. That I should have married Penelope. I told her that I never loved her and never will. That's when she threatened me with Hank. I had already signed my daughter to strangers, I wasn't about to lose my son too."

"You do understand that no matter what you may think. I am married, happily. You may have deserted us, but Spencer and I never deserted each other. I fell in love with him. I realized that what I felt for you was just a distant memory. You became more of an acquaintance before you left. You, and only you, made the choices that you did. I didn't want to give Alison up, but it was either that or move away from the only family I had left. She needed two parents to love her and raise her, and I couldn't give her that. For someone that supposedly loved me, you choose your ex-wife over me. That's not love, that's something else entirely.

"If you ever really gave a damn about us, you would have found a way to let us in, to help you. You wouldn't have let any of this go that far. You're a fighter, Derek Morgan, for those you truly love, you are a fighter."

Conversation came to an abrupt halt when they heard the front door slam. Three young men walked into the den. Two of them looked like Spencer and the younger of the three looked like Pen.

"Mom, why is Hanks car here?"

"Guys, I would like to introduce you to Hanks Dad, Derek Morgan. Derek, these are our other three children, Thomas and Joseph are the 16 year old twins, and Jordan is 14."

He shook each of their hands, before they left to go up to bed. He couldn't help but think of what might have been. If he had just given into his heart, these might have been his children with Penelope.

"I thinks it may be time to say good night. It's getting late, and Hank starts his new job in the morning. I would like to meet you all for lunch one day this week. I want to try and renew our friendship. Start over. I know that I have a lot of work cut out for me, and I'm willing to do it all."

"Penelope and I will discuss it. However, Alison will be in town this week. Maybe we can set up a time for all of us to get together."

"I would love to meet her. You name the time and place, and I'll move heaven and earth to be there."

With that, Derek and his family left the Reid home. The trip was made in silence. He got up to the bedroom and flopped face first into the bed. He knew Spencer was going to be pissed, he just hadn't expected the side of him, that he saw tonight. They were once his best friends, and he was now afraid that he had damaged their friendships beyond repair.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

This is becoming a little bigger than anticipated. I'm writing it all on the fly. I have no clue where it will take us, but I am enjoying the ride.

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I know I ruffled a few feathers with this story, and honestly I don't mind. I write because I enjoy it, I share what I write because occasionally others seem to enjoy reading them. I love Morcia pairing, but with the story going the way it is on the show. I thought what if...

Visitor

On Tuesday afternoon Derek got the call he had been anticipating. He was going to meet his daughter for the very first time at diner that evening. It was just going to be him, Penelope, Spencer, and Alison. He has never been so nervous in his life. What if she hated him for abandoning her? It was bad enough that Hank was still a bit cold towards him. Mari, just shook her head and tried talking it over with Derek.

At 6:30 Derek was heading out the front door to get into Penelope's car. Spencer was running late, so he would catch up at the restaurant. Before they could walk in Penelope stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"She looks a lot like you. She is extremely intelligent as well. Sometimes she and Spencer get to talking and it's like they are speaking a foreign language. You may recognize her when you first meet."

He took what she just said into careful consideration. He helped her inside with a gentle hand at the small of her back. He frozen when they got near the table. He watched as the two women greeted each other and she looked up at him. Her eyes were watery with unshed tears.

"You must be Mr. Morgan. I'm Alison Summers, I guess I am your daughter."

"You look exactly how I imagined. I just didn't realize that I worked with you."

"Three years on the force now. I'm training for my detective badge. I should have it complete in six more months."

She was one of the officers in training at CPD. He was her boss' boss. His position was more administrative then field work, and that suited him just fine. He remembered being impressed with Alison Summers dossier. She was the best candidate that he had seen in years. She was the first one he considered sending a recommendation to the academy for further training.

"Forgive me, I'm surprised that it's you. I've been very impressed by your work and actually have begun the process of a recommendation to the FBI academy. You would do great work there."

"That would be great. It's one of my career goals. I've just found it hard to break through the glass ceiling of the boys club."

Before they knew it three hours had passed. He wanted to invite Alison to meet Hank, but he was hesitant. Neither one of them may want to meet the other. Hell, Hank was still slightly irritated with him for not telling him that he had a sister that was a few months older then him.

Spencer offered to take her to her hotel, and Penelope asked him if he would be willing to meet her at the little diner, so that they could talk one on one.

They all agreed and soon he was sitting across from her in a booth.

"Derek, I'm not going to lie to you. I am seriously pissed with you. None of us deserved what happened. I am, however, trying to work past that for Alison's sake, as well as Spencer's. He may seem angry, but he's more relieved that you're okay. He's also scared that he's going to lose me."

"Lose you? Pen, I don't understand."

"He thinks that I'll walk away from him for you. He may be smart, but what he doesn't understand is emotions. I love him, and will not leave him for anything in the world. He and our kids, they are my world. You made the choices you made, and the consequences of that is the damage you made to your friendships. We will always share Alison, but that's about all that's left of us."

"Pen, please. I just want to forge a new friendship with all of you. I understand your reasoning behind all of this."

"No, I don't think you do. Spencer was the man who saved me from myself. He stepped into my life, when I wanted out of it the most. I had given up my daughter so that she could have a real family, my best friend left and stopped talking to me, my friend was shot, and I received a letter from one of my brothers, telling me that not matter what I said or did, I would never be forgiven for the deaths of my parents.

"I was completely alone. I had given up. Spencer came over to check on me one night, and he arrived just as I was writing a goodbye letter. He gathered me in his arms, and just held me. When I found out I was pregnant with Gideon, I freaked. I already had one child that I gave up for adoption, I couldn't do it again. When I found the courage to tell him, he surprised me. He smiled and said that it was the greatest gift anyone had ever given him. He asked me to move into his house with him, to share my life with him. We never even talked about marriage until I found out I was pregnant with the twins. We've been through so much together. It just cemented together us more. Neither one of us had any family left, but we built our own.

"We both had one big hole in our life, and that was you. We didn't mean enough, even after Savannah left you, for you to even make an attempt to contact us. Spencer sent our son to see you. He wants to repair things with you, but didn't realize how much it would hurt our hearts in the process. You need to fix it with him, before you can try and fix it with me."

I slowly nodded my head to acknowledge that I heard everything she said. I needed a moment to ask what I needed to ask.

"How do I fix this?"

"You sit and listen to everything he has to say to you. Then when you go back to Chicago, you call him at least once a week. Don't back down, but don't push either."

She looked at her watch. I could see something flicker across her face.

"I'll drop you off, I need to get home."

A/N Well, heck this is getting larger than I anticipated. Thank you for all of the reviews, and thank you to everyone who is reading. Even those that don't like it, but keep reading that's great too. Something caught your eye.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

It may be a little bit till I can update this story. I am having surgery on Monday. I have an illness called Pulmonary Hypertension and it is hard for those of us with it to be put under without complications.

Visitor

When Penelope dropped my off at Hanks home I went to my bedroom and locked myself in. I had a lot to think about. My daughter, my son, my broken marriage, and my broken friendships. Penelope was right. I messed up big time.

I should have found a way to keep in contact with Spencer at least. What could I do to ear his friendship back? I had never seen him so protective, or so forceful about anything. I understand that he will be protective over his family. I just didn't quite expect it to be so much.

I guess when he became a father then a husband, he changed. He became the opposite of his own father, who had abandoned his family. It looks as though I have a lot of groveling to do; not just with Spencer, but Penelope and Hank as well.

Just as I begin to drift off my alarm goes off. I have a breakfast meeting planned with Hotch, JJ, and Emily. I am no longer able to rebound from long nights like I use too. I groan as my joints pop and crack as I make my way to the shower. I take a quick shower and quickly find myself at the small diner around the corner from Hanks home.

I spot the easily and go over to greet them, before sitting down with them. I soon realize that age has creeped up on all of us. Grey hair and all.

"How have you been Derek?" Emily asked me.

"I've been okay. I've done a bit of catching up with Spencer and Penelope. I was a bit surprised to meet their children."

"That's good. We weren't all that surprised when they told us she was pregnant with Gid, but when they told us they were pregnant with the twins and getting married, then we were all shocked. Honestly, none of us expected them to get married. They are happy together. They just seem so different from each other. Spencer has a special relationship with Daisy. He and Penelope make sure to keep her in the world without overwhelming her."

For the next two hours we ate and talked over coffee. I was saddened to hear of Rossi's passing. I was also ashamed that I hadn't known. I should have been here. I should have paid my respects. Looks like I would add another regret to my life. Soon I was back in the home that I once called my own.

"Hey, Pops. Mari and I are going over to her place to start bringing her thing here. Do you want to join us?"

"Give me a minute and I'll join you. Maybe I can round up a few extra hands."

He nods at me and I run upstairs to call Spencer. He is more than willing to help out the woman who helped bring his daughter out of her own world.

We meet up at her apartment and I'm happily surprised to see Spencer has driven a truck. I am a bit surprised though, I never really thought of him with a truck.

"Thank you for doing this, Spencer."

"Anything for Mari and Hank. They're good kids. They've done a lot for Daisy."

"I owe you an apology, and would really like to try and earn your friendship back. I'm heading home tomorrow, but I'm planning on putting in my retirement papers and coming back here for good. Do you think we can start over?"

"Derek, you did a lot of damage by ignoring us the way you did. All I can tell you is that I am willing to try."

"That's all I ask."

I felt lighter than I had in years. He was willing to work on regaining our friendship. I know that I will be able to rebuild all the fences that I had broken with my behavior.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Here it is, the final chapter in the story. I'm sorry it took so long, but I have a few other stories going on, plus 2016 has not been my friend. I'm ready for the new year.

 _ **Also, two quick notes. I am hosting the Fanfiction takeover event on Facebook again this upcoming January. If you would like to take part as either a spotlighted writer or just see what other people write about or create banners for, feel free to PM me.**_

 _ **I saw a note about the Profiler choice awards being held as well. Apparently you need to have your nominations in by December 31st it's always good to have your favorite story or writer nominated for something, just to acknowledge them. Take a moment and nominate your favorite. The rules are in the Profiles Choice Awards 2016 forum. Check it out and cast your ballot. Thank you!**_

Visitor

Epilogue- One year later...

I couldn't suppress my grin, as I watched my Granddaughter babble away at her teddy bear. I offered to watch her as Hank and Mari took their Honeymoon. At six months old, she made me think of what Alison looked like at that age. Their pictures were almost identical.

I have moved back to Virginia, to be closer to my family. I opted to take an early retirement from the CPD. I had no ties in Chicago any longer. My sister's were scattered and my Mom passed away. My children were all here now as well. Alison moved here last month to attend the academy. She was going to be one hell of a profiler.

Spencer and I had slowly rebuilt our friendship, and it was one of the best things I had ever done. Penelope and I were slowly coming to terms with our combined past and still working towards being friends again. I never once stopped to think how much I had been hurting her. I can honestly say that I felt heart sick over it. I had been selfish, but if I hadn't been I wouldn't have Hank.

Hotch had a heart attack, thankfully he'll be alright. He is officially retired from the BAU. JJ and Emily are only on hand for consults. Spencer now is the section chief, and from what I am hearing he is great at it.

Hank was transferred into the BAU after Penelope finally left. She said it was a younger persons game now. She is just tired of trying to keep up with the changes in technology. I was surprised by it, I thought she had to work for them for the rest of her life. It turns out that she finished her sentence after her first five years there.

I honestly had never thought I would see Penelope and Spencer being married, but it works. He's relaxed more and she's Les flighty. They balance each other out. They are each one half of a whole. In their lives, I have become just a visitor.

A/N I know it's short, but I think that this was all that was needed to tie it up.


End file.
